Moist towelettes are commonly sold and used in consumer product markets. Many methods exist for packaging moist towelettes. However, there are no packages that have adequate dispensing mechanisms. Wipes and moist towelettes are packaged as center dispensing rolls in cylindrical containers or as stacks of individual horizontal towelettes.
Many existing packaging systems for moist towelettes either have no dispensing mechanism, or if there is a dispensing mechanism, then it has too many limitations that inhibit functionality and ease of use.
Current packages attempt to let customers remove one towelette at a time. Normally, the subsequent wipe in a package hangs out from the package for easy grasping. However, should the next wipe fall back through the orifice in the cap and into the canister, current technology requires the user to pull the cap off. This is often very difficult to do. The consumer must then re-thread the wipe through the cap orifice, and then re-apply the cap to the canister for further single towelette dispensing. This is the same activity that a consumer must go through for first dispense of the package also.
When using the moist towelettes, hands of a user often become contaminated with substances. Reopening the container, then finding and leading an end of a towelette through a dispensing orifice are difficult when the dispensing interruption occurs before completing a cleaning operation.
Needs exist for improved methods for dispensing and storing moist towelettes that allows for easy dispensing.